Forevermore
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: Sakura's day at the hospital was rather normal that day. Would it end like that?


.

.

.

 **FOREVERMORE**

.

.

.

Things at the hospital were relatively calm that day.

Sakura walked down the corridor of the hospital to the reception and welcomed the receptionist with a wide smile:

''Helloooooo!''

''Sakura-san, you shouldn't be here'' the woman simply said

Sakura made a face

''My shift doesn't start until 8am, so I've got plenty of time to do whatever I want in the meantime!'' she retorted ''How are you?''

The woman sighed

''I'm doing good, how about you?''

''I'm just a bit tired, I've been working too much lately'' she admited ''I even got myself a small room in the hospital to spend the night sometimes so I don't need to go back home and then come back all the time'' she continued ''Besides, now that Sasuke-kun is coming here to see me at all times, I have no reason to go back home''

Steps were heard and then Tsunade approached them

''Sakura, dear, why are you here?'' she asked her, taking a look at her long braided hair ''I love how your hair looks today''

''Thank you, auntie! I'm just chatting a bit with Sora-chan!''

''And how's Sasuke, have you spoken to him today?''

Sakura lowered her head

''I haven't seen him since yesterday in the morning'' then she came closer to Tsunade and whispered in her ear ''I'm sure the nurses are hiding him because they think I shouldn't be visiting him so often!''

''Oh my, are you sure?'' Tsunade giggled, but her look was serious.

''I'm positive, there's no other possible explanation'' Sakura determined ''They are jealous, because I'm awesome and they know they don't stand a chance with Sasuke-kun, there's no way he'd love anyone other than _me_!''

Tsunade nodded.

''Try not to give them a hard time, okay?'' she patted her head ''I'll come talk to you again later''

Sakura smiled at her sensei and bade her goodbye, skipping on the corridors and greeting each and every patient from every room - secretly, she was looking for Sasuke-kun too!

It was shortly after 11am when she heard an ambulance arriving. She didn't waste a second, running to the doctor's room to grab her white coat, only to find her pass card wasn't working.

''This stupid thing! I can't believe they haven't fixed it yet, ugh!'' then she started to push the door, but it wouldn't open. Suddenly, when she was forcing it the hardest she could, it opened, but she found that it had been because another doctor had opened it from the inside.

''Sakura-san!'' Shizune was surprised to see her ''Why are you here?''

''I have to grab my coat, there's an emergency arriving in the ER'' she explained, running quickly inside the room and looking for her coat. But it was nowhere to be found.

Sakura cursed aloud.

''I have to close the door, you won't be able to come out without my pass card, hurry outside, other doctors can see to that emergency'' she tranquillized her. But Sakura had many thoughts going on her head and she didn't pay attention. She grabbed one coat that had been left behind by one of the doctors and hid it so Shizune wouldn't see it, then rushed to the ER.

''I need Oxygen, two venous accesses and cardiac monitorization!'' she shouted, grabbing a pair of gloves and coming next to the patient's head to start the ABCDE of trauma.

''Sakura, what are you doing here?!'' she heard Doctor Kabuto say, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her outside of the ER. He sighed and grabbed her hand softly ''I'm seeing to this patiet now, please go do something else and let me handle this''

Sakura wasn't at all pleased with that, but she decided against retorting. After all, the patient was still there and needed a doctor.

.

She was getting _bored!_

It was terrible being at the hospital but not being able to work. It seemed like everybody had everything sorted out already and she, the ultimate best doctor in the world, had no job left to do.

She decided to go look for Sasuke-kun then, she knew the nurses had hidden him somewhere in the hospital - he couldn't leave it - and she would definitely find him.

When walking across a corridor to reach the pediatrics ER - who knows what those nurses would do, right? - someone bumped into her, making her lose her balance. She would've fallen, had that same person not grabbed her by the waist and held her before she fell.

She looked up to see a handsome blond young man with beautiful blue eyes looking at her.

''I'm sorry, doc! I wasn't looking where I was heading!''

She was quickly on her own feet again.

''Well, you shouldn't be wandering around, this is a hospital, not a park'' she said, rather annoyed

''I know, it's just so boring to stay in here'' he told her, then showed her his leg ''I play soccer, and I was involved in an accident so I'm stuck in this hospital for an _entire week_! It's been 4 days already, you can't imagine how bored and anxious I'm getting!'' he said quickly, and Sakura even felt anxious herself

''I see you're very hyperactive'' she pointed out, and he nodded repeatedly ''Well, you should go back to your room before you get in trouble with the nurses, they are horrible''

He pouted

''Are you busy? Would you mind keeping me company for a little while? Just so I won't get so bored'' he pleaded

Sakura felt that request quite odd, but well. She was indeed a very attractive and awesome doctor, the best in the world, in fact, so it was obvious this young man would be affected by her awesomeness.

''I guess I can, for a little while'' she said after a moment

The young man smiled widely, showing white, perfectly lined up teeth

''I'm Naruto, by the way'' he said, walking back to his room on one leg, one hand supporting his weight on the wall

''I'm Haruno Sakura, world widely renowned neurosurgeon and second-in-charge of this hospital. My parents were famous doctors too and my boyfriend is a very important Judge'' she raised her head high, proudly.

Naruto wowed

''That's awesome! I work at a supermarket putting the groceries in bags'' he started ''I'm the fastest in the supermarket, the old ladies love me''

Sakura giggled

.

''Sasuke-kun and I met at high school, and it was love at first-sight! We became a couple a few months later and we've been together ever since'' she told him, her eyes sparkling ''Things are great between us, we are the best couple in the world - of course, with a perfect girlfriend like me! - and he loves me a lot!'' she nodded repeatedly ''sometimes he's cold to me, but it's because he wants to show others he's a very masculine person you know?'' she chuckled ''he started to become colder to me once, but it was because he was very worried about his family's business, you see? He even tried to break up with me and date someone else instead because of that! I told him it was a complete BS'' she sighed, shaking her head ''And now there are nurses trying to prevent us from having our happy ending and hiding him… will this never be over?''

''How do you know they're hiding him?'' Naruto inquired.

They had been talking for hours in Naruto's room at the hospital. He was the only person in that room, the other beds were empty that day.

''I just know it'' she said ''they are terrible people! And they are jealous of my popularity, they want to be as good as me but they can't, so they pick on me. Sometimes I'm taking a shower and they turn off the electricity so I need to take a cold shower, or they ask everyone to laugh of me during the days when I'm passing by… Once they even convinced every patient to dress provokingly so they could make me sin against Sasuke-kun!''

''That's horrible! Why hasn't anyone done anything about it?'' he asked, how could anyone do harm to this adorable lady in front of him?

''Only I see them doing it, the others don't pay attention, so they don't know'' she explained

''I understand…'' He nodded, feeling sorry for the girl in front of him. She looked so young, probably 21 years old, yet she was already a famous neurosurgeon. How was that even possible by the way? She must be a genius, he determined ''And why is Sasuke at the hospital?''

''He comes to visit me all the time, he's not sick, he's never sick! He's amazing'' she told him with dreamy eyes

Naruto looked at her with saddened eyes. Of course such a wonderful girl wouldn't be single. Still…

''When I'm out of the hospital, perhaps we could have a coffee together? I'm sure we can be good friends!''

Sakura smiled at him sweetly

''Of course!''

.

When night came, after a long day of chatting, Sakura finally left him to rest and started to walk alone on the corridors again, trying to find Sasuke.

''Sakura-san! There you are!'' she heard someone call her. It was a nurse, she noticed, making a displeased face.

''What is it?''

''It's past time you took your medication, where were you hiding?'' she urged her ''quickly go back to your room while I go get it, Tsunade was worried sick about you!''

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked in fast paces back to the room where she'd been spending her nights - because she'd been working so hard she couldn't even _go back home to sleep!_

It was a surprise for her to meet Sasuke there.

''Sasuke-kun!'' she shouted, quickly running towards him and hugging him tight ''Omg I hadn't seen you since yesterday, where have you been?!''

He combed her hair softly with his hand

''I'm here now'' he said, kissing her forehead softly ''I'm right here''

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, feeling warm and safe in his embrace.

''Oh my, Sakura, you scared me!'' Tsunade reprimanded her ''where have you been? And where did you get this white coat?''

Sakura turned to her, still embracing Sasuke by the waist, and saw her aunt Tsunade in the room with two other people, both also wearing a doctor's coat.

''I met a boy named Naruto today, we were talking about the evil nurses and about my fabulousness'' she rose her head high ''he was a good listener''

''You're making me jealous'' Sasuke whispered, brushing his face against her soft hair

''Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, you're number 1 in my heart!''

He smiled

''Is Sasuke here?'' Tsunade asked

''Of course, I'm hugging him, can't you see?''

Tsunade stood there silent, then glanced at the two girls behind her, reprimanding her with her eyes when she saw them vigorously searching another person in that room

''Did he just come back?'' she asked her

''Mhm'' Sakura replied, closing her eyes again and hugging him tighter ''I missed you so so so so so much!'' she told him

''I missed you too''

A nurse arrived a few moments later

''I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, here are her medications''

Tsunade looked down at the 4 colorful pills on the small recipient, then looked back at her niece, embracing a person who wasn't there.

''I had hopes today'' she said, more to herself than to anyone else ''because she hadn't seen him since yesterday''

The nurse cleared her throat, uncomfortable

''What have you noticed this week, Goyama?''

''It looks like she still has the persecutory delusions''

''I'll sing to you, Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura told him, not paying attention to the other people in that room

''Grandeur delusions''

 _La la la… la la la la la…_

''Confabulation''

 _Does the sun promise to shine? Still, it always will, my love_

''and hallucinations''

 _Every day, forevermore_

''Since that day, nothing's changed, despite the medications, Tsunade-sama'' the nurse reported

 _I promise you, just like the sun will shine forever, I'll love you that long_

''Since he left…''

 _And if someday the stars expire, just like everything else does_

''She's been trapped like this''

 _I'll sing you a song, and light your sky up again_

''Her life is a hallucination''

 _I'll be your sun_

''That her mind created so life could be more bearable''

 _Please be my sky_

Tsunade turned around and left the room, the two students behind her following her out of the corridor that said ''Psychiatric patients''

''Sakura, it's time for you to take your medications'' the nurse said

Sakura looked angrily at her

''I'm not sick'' she retorted

''These will make you feel even better, it's not because you're sick. Please take them''

Sakura looked at the familiar pills for a long time and then put them all into her mouth, grabbing the glass of water on the nurse's hand to help her swallow them.

The nurse smiled and bade her goodnight, leaving her in the room.

After a few moments, Sakura walked in slow paces to the bathroom and threw up the medications.

Then, she laid in bed, where Sasuke waited for her.

''I'll never leave you, Sasuke-kun''

.

.

.

* * *

Something random I drafted during psychiatry class today (because I was paying attention to it as you can imagine) and we were talking about patients with delusions

I hope you like it

.

Blackfan Diamond


End file.
